User blog:Umrag the Destroyer/The Quest of the Hawktail
Prologue Flames licked their way up the wooden home, burning everything up. Out of the home ran an otter, eyes wide with horror. His face was caked with blood, and he was limping. Despite this anyone could see he was a strong, handsome otter. In his left hand was a javelin, in his right a sling. This was the Hawktail. His home was destroyed, his family dead. This was the Hawktail. He had nothing left in this world, nothing but one thing. Revenge. This was the Hawktail! Chapter 1:Four seasons later A little Dibbun squirrel ran down the corridors of Redwall. He was cluthching a few scones, and nibbling them occasionaly. Then he bumped into a cloaked figure, and dropped all of his booty. The figure turned. He was a stoat. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled as the squirrel stared at him. "Whoa, me little mate, what 'ave you got there?" The squirrel widened his eyes and answered back, "Mistta Stormflash, me got hot scones with honey! Quick, 'elp me hide 'em, or Motha Brussel will catcha me!" The stoat chuckled again and said, "Follow me, I know a good hiding place." Then he put the Dibbun on his shoulders and ran to the direction from where the squirrel came. Then he smashed into an old, motherly hedgehog, and both crashed to the floor. The hedgehog picked up the little dibbun and narrowed her eyes at him. "Little Brookty, where are my scones?!" Brookty giggled and said, "I ate 'em all!" Stormflash stood up and said, "Let him go, the little scamp." Then Brookty jumped out of her paws and ran away. "So, Stormflash, what do you do these days? I haven't seen you around a lot." said the hedgehog. The stoat sighed and answered, "I'm always next to the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, Mother Brusssel. There, no one calls me scum or vermin. The only ones who don't hate me are you, the Friar, Father Abbot, and Swiftblade. Good old Swiftblade. I'd still be in service of that evil tyrant, Zarg, if it weren't for Swift! I'll always be grateful to him! Melutar Hawktail looked at the band of vermin that was camped next to a stream. They had a captive hedgehog, who was knocked out and drugged. The otter nodded to a squirrel in the tree above him. The squirrel answered the nod. Then, suddenly, the otter charged into the camp, stabbing with his javelin. The otter yelled, "For my family!"Three of the vermin were slain before they even understood what was going on. Then the squirrel dropped out of the treetops, slaying more enemies. A fox gathered himself and yelled, "There's only two of them! Attack!" Three vermin went for Melutar, three for the squirrel, and the rest stayed back. The otter stabbed one, bit the other one, but in the process took a wound in the stomach. The squirrel saw Melutar about to be killed, and jumped to him, but was struck down by a blow. The fox walked up to the otter and raised his cutlass. Suddenly, something enormous crashed into him, making the fox fly back. The whole camp erupted into screams of pain. The last thing Melutar saw before blacking out was a figure approaching him. Zarg the Mighty looked over his horde. He was a large, male, and very musly fox. He had a golden breastplate, on which was emblembed a black star. He had a red helmet and wore an eyepatch, He had lost his eye when fighting a badger in Bloodwrath. Zarg had lost his eye, but had killed the badger. He had a mace-and-chain in his paw, a dagger in his belt. His horde numbered about threescore. and he was going to Redwall Abbey, to punish that deserter, Stormflash! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts